En el amor y en la guerra
by Ares-sama
Summary: -Si Bolt cree que puede jugar con ella e intimidarla de esa manera esta muy equivocado. -Si Sarada pensó que podría manipularlo con la aventura de una noche, estaba demasiado equivocada. Esto es la guerra entre ambos, una guerra sin cuartel, una guerra sin prisioneros, una guerra entre Uchihas y Uzumakis, una guerra donde ambos enemigos pronto se convertirán en padres.
1. Venganza

Si Bolt cree que puede jugar con ella e intimidarla de esa manera esta muy equivocado.

Si Sarada pensó que podría manipularlo solo con algo de lujuria de una noche, estaba demasiado equivocada.

Esto es la guerra entre ambos, una guerra sin cuartel, una guerra sin prisioneros, una guerra donde ambos enemigos esperan un hijo.

 **Venganza**

* * *

 _"Gracias... Por haber nacido en este mundo, Sarada"_

¿Por qué ahora? Porque era castigada en esos momentos con esos recuerdos. Los besos del chico cada vez se hacían más violentos y posesivos, aunque al principio Sarada planeo todo esto para conseguir un momento a solar con él y conseguir su propósito ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Intento poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Bolt pero fue en vano, el solo hizo un poco más de peso y elimino la distancia que había entre los cuerpos de ambos. Estaba ebrio eso lo sabía, ella misma lo había llevado a esa circunstancia, los intentos fallidos a lo largo de la semana para conseguir una oportunidad como esta con su compañero de equipo habían sido totalmente fallido.

Sarada se asustó demasiado, cuando sintió como las manos del Uzumaki bajaban lentamente por su cuerpo tocando cada parte hasta llegar a su cintura, estas comenzaron a pasar por debajo de su camisa. En ese momento más cosas pasaron por la mente de la Uchiha ¿Por qué uso esa noche esa camisa? Acaso era tonta, era demasiado llamativa, provocativa y al escuchar como la cremallera era abierta por la mitad recordó el otro motivo.

Era cierto la eligió por eso, era una camisa de color azul oscuro, con un cierre que bajaba por uno de sus costados del mismo color, lo que lo hacía poco notable, claro también estaba el hecho que esta era pegada a su cuerpo, debajo entre ver su cuerpo definido totalmente, siempre se había sentido orgullosa que a su edad de dieciséis años tenía una contextura digna de envidiar para muchas personas.

— Sarada espera yo…—

— Cállate idiota, o me harás dudar más —

La mujer lo beso con fuerza, desesperación y una necesidad que nunca antes había experimentado, no podía dudar. Esto era un método para llegar a su fin, aunque para eso tuviera que partir el corazón de Bolt a la mitad, no, ni siquiera dudaba que tuviera que hacerlo, el idiota se había tomado media caja de Sake, con un poco de incentivo de Sarada, un simple juego sexual que le había propuesto.

Ella no era tonta, solo tenía que incentivar correctamente a un hombre y hasta el tonto de Bolt aceptaría ceder. El beso se convirtió en una lucha entre ambos por saber que boca dominaba a la otra, pero las manos de Bolt no se quedaban quietas por ningún minuto.

La camisa de Sarada estaba totalmente siendo quitada de su cuerpo la cual comenzó a caer lentamente por sus brazos. Ambos se separaron para tomar algo de aire pero esto no duro mucho, Bolt comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de Sarada la cual intento controlar los sonidos que salían de su boca, estaba disfrutándolo pero no quería aceptarlo.

Sarada era una mujer muy orgullosa, siempre lo fue aunque no tuviera que aceptarlo o negarlo, era la hija de su Padre aunque pocas veces eran comparados de esa manera, era la hija de su madre a la cual siempre resaltaban su poco parecido físico. Era la hija de dos personas muy orgullosas y honorables, pero claro ante todo era la hija caía en desgracia de la familia Uchiha.

El sostén cayó al suelo, no mejor dicho fue partido en pedazos al ver Bolt que no podía desabrocharlo. Sarada rio en voz baja ante ello pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar lentamente.

La mano derecha de Bolt fueron a su pecho, al principio fue algo brusco pero luego comenzó a apretarlo lentamente dándole pequeñas hundidas a su pezón, el cual comenzaba a ponerse erecto. Sonrió de triunfalismo al ver como Sarada dejo de contenerse y comenzó a gemir.

Bolt se acercó al oído de Sarada y comenzó a morder lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja de la Uchiha, pero entonces con una voz baja y en silencio comenzó a susurrarle

— Crees que no se, que me estas usando—

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el cuerpo y alma de Sarada se llenara de pánico. Intento alejarse de Bolt en esos momentos pero este la aprisiono rápidamente contra el suelo evitando que cualquier movimiento brusco de su parte pero aumentando aún más la escena comprometedora de ambos.

— Crees que no se, que intentas usarme como una venganza contra tu padre, vaya Sarada en verdad hay mejores maneras de llamar la atención—

Bolt no pudo terminar cuando una fuerte cachetada termino en su rostro, no pudo ni siquiera salir del shock que se sumió en ese momento cuando sus manos llegaron al cuello de Sarada. Pero al ver lo que estuvo a punto de hacer consiguió levantarse y contenerse.

— Y dime está mal que esos sean los motivos, o es que soy poca cosa para el gran Bolt Uzumaki—

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el Uzumaki comenzó a reír de forma estruendosa, Sarada estaba agradecida como nunca que sus padres no estuvieran en casa.

— No claro que no—

Comenzó a susurrar mientras se acercaba a ella y la volvía a besar, levantándola del suelo donde se encontraban y la llevaba en dirección directa a la cama de la kunoichi aunque de forma algo brusca.

— los rumores son ciertos, Bolt Uzumaki se vuelve un ser violento con algo de alcohol encima de él—

— aun así decidiste correr el riesgo al darme toda esa cantidad de licor hace unas horas, te vas a arrepentir de esto Sarada, te lo puedo asegurar—

— Mis padres llegaran en una hora, quieres hablar de eso o terminar con esto—

— Quieres que mi sensei me mate, al saber que toque su hija—

— él te matara a su debido momento, solo que se lo diré cuando más lo lastime—

— Tienes el alma envenenada como toda una Uchiha—

— Tal vez, entonces ¿tomaras mi virginidad o se lo tengo que pedir a Mitsuki?—

Sarada sintió como era desprendida con gran violencia de su ropa inferior. La arrogancia de los hombres pensó en esos momentos.

— Después de esto, entenderás que siempre serás mía—

— Muchas palabras Boruto, pero veo muy poca acción—

— no te vayas a enamorar de mi—

Pero Sarada no alcanzo a contestar, fue besada nuevamente pero a las veces anteriores en esta hubo una total pasión en ese beso, no una desenfrenada si no una meditada, como si ambos estuvieran saboreando ese momento.

* * *

Sarada Uchiha observo con gran ira como Bolt Uzumaki paseaba por todo el parque principal de la aldea de Konohakagure a una de sus citas

 _"no te vayas a enamorar de mi"_

Recordó las palabras de hace dos semanas en esos momentos. A su lado su mejor amiga Chocho la miro con algo de intriga y preocupación.

— Sarada estas bien—

— Si, solo recordé que a veces cuando intentas usar alguien, quien termina siendo usado eres tu—

Palabras que dejaron desconcertada a su amiga con un claro sobre peso, pero que esta solo se limitó a mirar en dirección del Uzumaki el cual se encontraba ahora coqueteando con una jovencita. Chocho se hizo una idea de lo que ocurrida e iba a aprovechar los celos de su amiga, pero no tuvo tiempo de actuar pues Sarada acaba de caer inconsciente al suelo.

— Oye Sarada-chan, ¿estás bien?—

* * *

Final del primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic. Espero mañana actualizar o el miercoles mi otro fic "sobreviviendo al compromiso"

Quiero decir que este fic se diferenciara mucho del otro, tendremos una temática mucho mas adulta, con escenas claramente que tendrán "sexo, violencia y drogas". Si dije drogas.

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño bocado.


	2. Sin escape

Si Bolt cree que puede jugar con ella e intimidarla de esa manera esta muy equivocado.

Si Sarada pensó que podría manipularlo solo con algo de lujuria de una noche, estaba demasiada equivocada.

Esto es la guerra entre ambos, una guerra sin cuartel, una guerra sin prisioneros, una guerra donde ambos enemigos esperan un hijo.

 **Sin escape**

* * *

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi el maldito Sol?

Nunca fue una persona con una salud ejemplar, para ser sincera consigo mismo siempre fue demasiado enfermiza desde que era una niña, pasando días enteros en su casa bajo el cuidado de su madre.

 _"El mestizaje de su sangre, la hace una persona vulnerable"_

Fueron las palabras que escucho desde que era una niña. Para Sarada eso no era algo que la trasnochara, no claro que no lo llego hacer en esa época, más adelante se convirtió en una pesadilla viva de todos los días.

La ultima de los Uchihas, si es que en verdad podría considerarse como tal. No era más que una adolecente enfermiza.

Más adelante tendría que agradecerle a su vieja amiga ChoCho por haberla traído a casa. Aunque ahora se encontraba mejor sentía unas malditas nauseas con solo observar la bandeja de comida que su madre le había dejado en el nochero de su habitación. De seguro estaría ella en el Hospital de la aldea trabajando.

No tenía ganas de comer por ello solo bajo al primer piso de su casa, suponía que ser una de los dos últimos miembros de un clan prestigioso tenía sus beneficios y su gran casa podría ser una prueba de ello.

Pero tan pronto como llego a la sala se sintió enormemente arrepentida, en esta se encontraba su padre alistando sus cosas y en una de los muebles sentado tranquilamente como el rey dele lugar se encontraba Bolt Uzumaki y para ella eso era razón suficiente para devolverse a su habitación y continuar con su agonía en la infinita soledad.

—Sarada, veo que despertaste —

Hablo Sasuke con poco interés o mostrar la más mínima alegría e incluso emoción en su voz al ver a su hija levantada. El Uchiha mayor solo volteo para ver a la pequeña más de cerca y al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna continúo hablando.

—Le he pedido a Bolt que venga a cuidarte un poco, ya que no despertabas tu madre se preocupó un poco, —

Sarada sintió sus piernas temblar, pero sobre todo la necesidad de huir inmediatamente a su cuarto, estaba débil aun podía sentirlo en un intento desesperado por decirle a su padre que se negaba a estar a solas con él, pero cuando iba a girar a decírselo no se dio cuenta que este ya comenzaba a marcharse y solo escucho como se cerraba con fuerza la puerta.

Los segundos se hicieron minutos, los minutos comenzaron a hacerse eternos, el rubio seguía con la mirada baja en esos momentos pero podía notar fácilmente su sonrisa, hace unas semanas Sarada se dio cuenta que había provocado a su antiguo amigo de la academia, ese niño rubio tonto que siempre intentaba llamar la atención de su padre y al no poder conseguirla se convirtió en una persona que despreciaba cualquier tipo de aprecio de las personas que lo rodeaban, a Sarada le gustaría opinar algo mas sobre ello pero por fin su cuerpo reacciono a su necesidad de supervivencia.

Y Sarada corrió directamente a su cuarto, en el único lugar que podía sentirse segura, sobre todo debido al equipo Ninja que tenía en este, una vez su madre le había comentado el hecho que tenía suficiente como para armar a su propio escuadrón Anbu.

Sarada cayó fuertemente contra las escaleras, volteo rápidamente para ver a Bolt con una sonrisa sujetándola por su tobillo, le dio una fuerte patada en su rostro lo cual ocasiono que este retrocediera unos pequeños pasos consiguiendo que la soltara.

La Uchiha continuo corriendo y maldiciendo a su padre, acaso ese hombre no se daba cuenta que no debería dejar a su hija enferma al cuidado de un enfermo como el rubio. Pero claro Sasuke no sabía nada de lo que podía llegar a ser Bolt, e igualmente fue su culpa, tal vez si le hubiera dicho hace unos minutos que su estudiante estrella la había tocado hubiera tenido alguna reacción sobre ella, o tal vez solo la hubiera ignorado como siempre.

Un fuerte golpe la estrello contra la pared y sus manos rápidamente fueron aprisionadas, unos labios comenzaron a invadir a los tuyos y la lucha comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, intentaba liberarse pero era insuficiente. Una parte de ella comenzó a entregarse lentamente a la forma como era besada.

—¡Te odio! —

Fueron las palabras de la pequeña mientras volteaba su rostro en vano intentando detener aquellos besos donde comenzaba a caer lentamente.

—Es porque sabes que soy el único que te da lo que quieres —

—Tú no me conoces, no sabes nada sobre mí —

—Te equivocas, tu y yo somos iguales, Sarada —

Sarada no respondió a ello, solo cerro los ojos al sentir nuevamente los labios de Bolt sobre los de ella.

* * *

Sarada dio media vuelta sobre sus sabanas e intento ignorar a su compañero de cuarto pero sobre todo las heridas que tenía a lo largo de su cuerpo.

—Me debo ir, tengo que asistir a una importante reunión con mi Mama y el viejo —

Sarada solo guardo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que decidió levantarse dejando caer suavemente las sabanas y se veía parte de su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto.

—No me importa lo que hagas Bolt —

—Se nota Sarada, ¿crees que no sé cómo me miras cuando salgo con otra mujer? Dime acaso te enamoraste de mi —

—Lo mejor es que te vayas de una vez —

La voz de la adolecente fue tan seca y cortante que el Uzumaki volteo a mirarla con algo de sobre salto, Sarada parecía sin inmutarse o mostrar alguna emoción. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, observándose desafiantemente.

—Como sea, te traje algo —

Una pequeña bolsa café fue puesta al lado de la mesa donde la comida de Sarada aún se encontraba.

—¿Qué es eso? —

—Pastillas de súper soldado especiales, creo que las llaman… —

—Pastillas rojas —

—Veo que las conoces —

—Mi madre hizo un informe para prohibirlas —

—Y lo están, pero pensé que te servirán, no estas cansada de vivir enferma todo el tiempo —

—Fueron prohibidas Bolt —

—Así fue, pero no porque no funcionaran —

—Lo hicieron por que incrementaban la agresividad de las personas, pero ahora lo entiendo y por ello solo quiero que te vayas, no quiero nada de ti —

—Shit, Haz lo que quieras Sarada, vendré…—

—No, parece que tu cabeza dura de Uzumaki no entiende, no quiero volver a verte, tu y yo no nos parecemos en nada, tú no eres capaz de amar a nadie que no seas tú mismo maldito egocéntrico —

Algo dentro de Bolt despertó en esos momentos, se lanzó con gran furia sobre Sarada y esta lo detuvo fácilmente con un golpe en su rostro. Se había recuperado y eso lo sabía a la perfección su Sharingan resaltaba en sus ojos.

—Acaso me estas retando —

Bolt se levantó sin prisa alguna y comenzó abandonar el cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

—Lo vas a lamentar —

Fue el único susurro que se escuchó en la habitación.

Sarada permaneció inmóvil por varios minutos, e intento no desmayarse por lo débil que se encontraba al usar el Sharingan, pero su mirada seguía fija en esa bolsa.

—No, tú serás quien lo lamentara —

* * *

Bueno, final de este capitulo. Les recuerdo a todos que de mis fics este tiene una tematica muy diferente a los demás, tal vez sea algo poco canon en pocos aspectos respeto a las personalidades de algunos personajes pero haré todo lo posible por mantener esa esencia de cada uno de ellos e igualmente.

Los invicto a leer mi otro fic de SaradaXbolt, "Sobreviviendo al compromiso" El cual sera actualizado esta semana.

Eso es todo por ahora, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, criticas.


	3. Un juego para dos

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

* * *

Bolt estaba furioso nunca antes alguien le había hecho semejante desplante. Sarada Uchiha estaba jugando con fuego y parecía que aún no lo comprendía.

No era que estaba celoso, lo cierto es que nunca lo iba a estar, ¿porque estaría celoso? Sarada y Mitsuki son compañeros de equipo, ambos son sus amigos, entonces por qué debería estarlo, además no es como si la Uchiha y el tuvieran alguna relación que no fuera el sencillo placer.

Pero aun así, algo dentro del Uzumaki exploto cuando menos lo esperaba, esa sensación de querer estrangular a su mejor amigo cuando permitió descaradamente que Sarada tomara su mano y entrelazaran sus dedos. Se sentía traicionado pero sobre todo sospechaba que era una maldita broma de Sarada, ella quería hacerle la guerra lo comprendió perfectamente esta semana cuando no le dirigía la palabra ni siquiera cuando este intento acosarla en los pasillos de la torre del Hokage, la Uchiha solo se limitó a darle una patada en la entre pierna a Bolt.

El Uzumaki se dijo a sí mismo, que era normal, que le iba a dar tiempo para que se arrepintiera pero las cosas no mejoraron, a mitad de semana varias fotos de el con dos kunoichis distintas besándose fueron repartidas por toda la aldea, eso le enfrió el alma a Bolt, y claro que eso sin mencionar como ambas chicas se unieron para romperle cada parte de lo que se podría considerar rostro al pequeño Uzumaki.

Los siguientes dos días los paso en el hospital, y por alguna razón alguien había cambiado con unas claras intenciones el nombre de las etiquetas de las vacunas y las inyecciones, era claro y sobraba decir que el pobre de Bolt termino varias veces inyectado con el medicamente incorrecto para sus heridas.

Pero aun así, mientras salía en muletas del hospital se dijo a si mismo que iba a demostrarle a Sarada el grave error que estaba cometiendo, no tenía duda alguna que la culpable de esto era la Uchiha que aún no comprendía nada.

y la rabia que sentía en esos momentos viendo a esos dos, no se podría comparar con lo que pensaba hacer a continuación, se iba a vengar.

Mitsuki no era tonto, podría jurar que en esos momentos a sus espaldas Bolt estaba planeando su asesinato y conociendo al rubio haría todo lo posible para que todos supieran que fue él. Lo cierto es que su amigo no era un tipo muy listo, y siempre pensó que Sarada si lo era, lástima que estos actos recientes le demostraban que esos dos eran sencillamente unos idiotas.

A Mitsuki lo incomodada la risa, la cercanía y el tacto de Sarada, no era que le desagradara era sencillamente que cada acto que ella hacía para poner celoso a su amigo, era un centímetro más de tierra que el Uzumaki pondría sobre su tumba.

No era que le desagradara Sarada, y cuando ella vino a pedirle su ayuda para fastidiar al Uzumaki, como un buen amigo de ambos se negó. Lástima que después llego el chantaje.

Lo peor era el descaro de la Uchiha de estar con su arma secreta contra Mitsuki bajo su brazo, un libro de color azul oscuro con letras doradas que decía claramente "propiedad de Mitsuki" lástima que eso no sirvió para mantener a la Uchiha alejada de él, y no evito que leyera sus más profundos pensamientos, porque Mitsuki a pesar de ser una persona de mente fría, tranquilo y sereno era cierto que nunca hasta ahora había perdido la compostura ante una situación difícil. Pero en verdad tenía unas serias ganas de lanzarse sobre la Uchiha para recuperar su libro.

—Sarada-san, por favor ya basta, Bolt ya está celoso —

—No, aún no está lo suficiente ahora dame un beso —

La Uchiha parecía no comprender lo que acaba de pedir, Mitsuki sabía que esa petición era formalmente su sentencia de muerte, e intento marcharse prontamente pero Sarada solo apretó con más fuerza su brazo.

La Uchiha estaba decidida a que si él no iba a cooperar ella lo obligaría. Pero ni alcanzo a mover correctamente el rostro de su compañero de equipo cuando un kunai pasó rápidamente por la mitad del rostro de ambos chicos.

Mitsuki agradeció y al poco tiempo maldijo al ver quien era su salvador. Bolt no estaba feliz, tampoco parecía estar solo celoso, claro el Uzumaki estaba era furioso como nunca antes nadie lo había visto y Sarada se sentía orgullosa de ser la razón de que lo estaba.

Bolt y Sarada se desafiaron con la mirada pero esta no duro demasiado una fuerte patada de parte de la Uchiha le quito sus muletas y este término directo en el suelo.

—¿Qué significa esto Sarada? —

—¿Perdón? Me lanzaste un kunai a mí y mi cita —

Para Mitsuki esas palabras fueron la señal, que su orgullo con respecto a su diario podría irse bien lejos, el sin dudarlo se esfumo en una nube de humo, no pensaba quedarse para saber cómo iba a terminar esto de mal, para ser sincero pudo observar segundos antes de irse que muchos en ese lugar tomaron su decisión de correr.

—¡Tu cita! Como te atreves a…—

Algo en Bolt hizo clic, y detuvo lo que iba a decir, y para Sarada era como si hubiera mordido perfectamente el anzuelo.

—Atreverme a qué? Vamos Bolt dilo, sé que puedes terminar esa frase y te enviare de nuevo al hospital —

—Desde cuando eres tan… ¡Oh!, la consumiste —

Sarada se puso realmente roja por aquellas palabras, eso no era parte del plan, pero no importaba mucho en verdad, solo sonrió con arrogancia.

—No sé de qué estás hablando Bolt, o tal vez ¿quieras explicarle a mi madre porque tenías esas peculiares pastillas? —

Y una gran competencia de miradas comenzó entre ellos dos, solos ya se encontraban en el parque por que cualquier persona con algo de neuronas sabía que algo malo podría comenzar, Sarada y Bolt no tenían la menor intención de rendirse uno ante el otro, porque por más lastimado que estaba el Uzumaki por culpa de los actos de Sarada él estaba decidido a ganar este encuentro y la Uchiha no pensaba darle tal gusto.

Sus miradas se concentraron y lentamente se acercaron más y más, con el claro propósito de hacer retroceder al otro, pero ninguno lo hizo.

—¿Ustedes dos que creen que hacen? —

—¡Mama! —

—¡Tía Sakura!—

La matriarca Uchiha miraba a los dos pequeños entre cejas, era claro que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ellos y aunque al principio pensó que era una total rivalidad entre dos viejos amigos al poco tiempo comenzó a comprender que no era tal como pensaba. Esos dos tenían algo entre ellos, un secreto, un problema, fuera lo que fuera Sakura estaba decidida averiguarlo.

* * *

Se que prometí este capitulo hace unos días, pero lo cierto es que he pasado por una semana muy difícil, lamento en verdad la demora.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y recuerden que solo es el comienzo del fic.


	4. La matriarca Uchiha

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

* * *

Sakura comprendió rápidamente que tal vez no fue buena idea lo que estaba haciendo, llevaba suficientes tazas de té como para pasar las siguientes dos horas en el baño y lo peor de todo es que no había conseguido ni el más mínimo avance alguno.

Sarada y Bolt no decían nada, solo se miraban cada cierto tiempo y cuando el otro notaba eso volteaban su cara avergonzada. Era cierto que algo pasaba entre ellos pero Sakura no sabía cómo actuar, desde hace dos años la relación con su hija se enfrió demasiado, ya no le contaba nada y las pocas veces que lo hacía era porque ella le preguntaba con gran insistencia, por eso tomo la decisión de tomar más horas extras en el trabajo, no quería aceptarlo pero hace tiempo que comenzó a darse por vencida con su hija y por otro lado Bolt, bueno creo que tanto Naruto y Hinata concentraron más su atención hacia Himawari cuando esta demostró ser más sensata que su hermano eso claro sin mencionar que Bolt consiguió otra manera de dejar en paz al Hokage y fue volverse todo un rompe corazones.

"Que gran fracaso"

Pensó Sakura mientras intentaba tomarse otra taza de té, aunque en el fondo su cuerpo pedía con gran impaciencia que le introdujeran Sake.

Una parte de Sakura siempre quiso que ellos dos tuvieran una relación más cercana, sin importar el tipo que fuera. Sarada desde pequeña fue demasiado enfermiza y ese fue el motivo por el cual ella y Sasuke dejaron de intentar tener más hijos. Mezclar la sangre Uchiha con la de otros clanes era sencillamente demasiado riesgoso.

"Tal vez por eso Sasuke ya ni intenta tocarme"

Sakura negó con la cabeza, no era tiempo de sus problemas personales.

—¡Sarada!Bolt! —

La voz de autoridad de la matriarca Uchiha ocasiono que ambos chicos se pusiera rectos, como si estuvieran en una especie de régimen militar en esos momentos, ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando claramente que alguien indicara porque estaba sentados en la casa principal del antiguo barrio Uchiha.

—Aún sigo esperando que me respondan, ¿Qué paso en el parque? —

—Sarada y yo, solo estábamos teniendo una pequeña discusión sobre asuntos algo personales, tia Sakura —

La antigua Haruno se sorprendió un poco al ver como Bolt era el primero en hablar, pero era claro que no le gustaba eso de "asuntos personales", conocía lo suficiente a su ahijado para saber que eso significaba dos cosas o Sarada estaba molesta con alguna tontería con Bolt o este estaba literalmente intentando acostarse con su hija, pensándolo bien la opción más probable era la segunda.

Desde que su hija entro en la academia Sakura sabía que su hija tenia cierto interés por el Uzumaki, tal vez demasiado para el gusto de su padre, pero Sasuke no era la persona más idónea para entrometerse en la vida de otros incluso si era de su propia hija, no se sentía a gusto ella tampoco porque Sarada parecía dejarse manipular fácil por Bolt, tal vez eran sus sentimientos o el simple hecho y acto que Bolt se había vuelto un verdadero manipular desde que era un niño para intentar llamar la atención de Naruto, pero él nunca cayó en los encantos del pequeño. Pero eso no evito que Bolt usara sus habilidades en otras personas, y muchas veces Sarada era el objetivo de los engaños del primogénito de los Uzumaki.

—¿Personales? —

Pregunto Sakura mas a su hija que al otro invitado, con una mirada inquisidora totalmente observo a su hija, y comenzó a fruncir el ceño de su frente cada vez más al no escuchar alguna respuesta.

Sarada sentía perfectamente la mirada de su madre sobre ella, pero lo que más detestaba era la sonrisa arrogante que Bolt intentaba ocultar, y es que al hablar primero y con su simple comentario le había echado la pelota del problema a ella, como si fuera un sencillo partido y el pateo primero y ahora el balón se encontraba en la zona de peligro a punto de ser chutado por el delantero que en este caso era su madre.

La joven Uchiha pensó en varias cosas desde hacerse la enferma aprovechando su situación, o sencillamente no responder, pero su madre era una ninja médica así que sería descubierta fácilmente y la opción de permanecer fue descartada mientras escuchaba los huesos de su madre cada vez crujir más con fuerza.

Sakura y Sarada habían peleado con anterioridad pero eran las discusiones normales entre madre e hija, o eso les gustaría decir, nunca se lastimaron físicamente pero a veces Sarada se le iba la mano, en muchas oportunidades le dijo a su madre que la odiaba por haberle dado la vida y eso sencillamente destruyo a Sakura por dentro, ella quería que los tres fueran felices, Sasuke, Sarada y ella, era tanto pedir eso, pero llego a un punto que sencillamente dejo pasar muchas cosas para evitar discutir con su pequeña. Pero algo dentro de la Haruno, muy dentro de ella le decía que no podía ignorar este actual problema.

—¡Sarada! —

Hablo con voz fuerte, mientras que Bolt buscaba la manera de distraer su atención, comenzó aburrirse o fingía hacerlo hasta que escucho la respuesta de su antigua amiga a su madre.

—Bolt y yo somos novios, pero el… bueno es que el… sencillamente… —

Y Sarada comenzó a llorar con fuerza, Bolt se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, sus sentidos se pusieron a mil no sabía qué hacer. Sarada nunca lloraba era tan orgullosa y aunque podría jurar que estaba fingiendo para Sakura ver llorar a su hija después de tantos años frente a ella, era como sentir claramente que su hija aun la necesitaba y se lanzó abrazarla. No sin antes mirar con fuerza al Uzumaki con una clara mirada "Si huyes te perseguiré y te romperé todos los huesos".

—Ya, mi pequeña, mi princesa. ¿Dime que paso? ¿Desde cuándo son pareja? —

—Eso ahora no importa mama, Bolt me engaño con dos chicas y le dijo a sus amigos que repartieran fotos de ellos juntos para presionarme ya que no quise tener relaciones con el —

Sarada apretó con fuerza a su madre y sonrió por debajo de una manera demasiado enorme, su plan era sencillamente brillante o eso creía ella. Al escuchar esto sentía como su madre la abrazaba con más fuerza y la Uchiha se sentía a gusto hace demasiados años que su madre no la abrazaba así que se sentía demasiado feliz. Tal vez debería culpar a otros de sus desgracias, con ello podría incluso atraer la atención de su padre.

Bolt sabía perfectamente que su tumba acaba de ser abierta, pero si él iba a caer definitivamente se aseguraría que Sarada Uchiha caería con él. Esa perra mentirosa se la iba a pagar pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo de pensarlo una mano lo tomo del cuello para ver a una furiosa Sakura con claras intenciones de romperle el cuello.

* * *

Notas del autor.

Antes que nada quiero decirles que este fic es de capítulos cortos, pero de escenas demasiado emocionantes. Y que es un fic sencillamente oscuro, en lenguaje, personalidades de los personajes muchos serán manipuladores mentirosos puede haber incluso un machismo y un feminismo extremo etc. Desde ya digo que en este fic no se le cogerá cariño a ningún personaje.

La venganza de Sarada ha comenzado luego de que Bolt sencillamente creyera que podía tenerla cada vez que el deseara. ¿Pero sera que nuestra pequeña Sarada ha olvidado que la primera vez fue ella quien se lo pidió a Bolt para vengarse de su padre? Ambos personajes se cansaron de buscar el amor de sus padres, y sus padres desviaron la atención o se dieron por vencidos. Pronto Sarada podría pagar el precio de sus mentiras y Bolt el de su falta de tracto digno hacia ella.

Los invito a leer mis otros fics

"Sobreviviendo al compromiso" sera actualizado el miércoles, quienes lo leen saben que tenemos una escena lemon que terminar. (Estoy muy feliz con este proyecto)

"Destino final" Mi nuevo fic, con una temática muy distinta, donde Sasuke tiene una visión dele futuro donde Bolt y Sarada intentan matarse. (Se repite los errores de sus padres) Y sasuke intenta evitarlo incluso si para ello tiene que compartir el amor de su hija. Este fic sera actualizado el próximo fin de semana podría tardarse un poco mas.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Mi nuevo fic esta casi por terminara. Tratara sobre la epoca de los clanes y dele Shogunato Japones, si señores intentare crear mi primer fic de universo alterno. Sera el fic mas largo pero mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora.

Se que ya muchos están furiosos que las notas de autor sea igual de largo que el capitulo D: intentare ser mas corto la próxima vez.


	5. Una nueva vida

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

 **Una nueva vida**

* * *

Sarada no sabía cómo había perdido el control de todo. Fue tan solo un par de horas antes, en su casa donde estaba volviendo a ser el centro de atención de su madre, Sakura Haruno estaba nuevamente poniéndole toda la atención que Sarada siempre creyó que merecía, aunque claro fuera al precio del cuello de Boruto, su supuesto novio estaba siendo estrangulado por su madre.

Sarada no supo que hacer en esos momentos, al principio estaba con una sonrisa ganadora al ver como Boruto comenzaba a pagárselas todas, como su madre actuaba como tal y sobre todo como ella estaba literalmente a salvo de todo este problema en el que se había metido o eso creyó.

Llego un momento donde el rostro de Boruto se puso tan morado que se dio cuenta que en serio su madre no pensaba solo detenerse y se levantó rápidamente de su asiento e intento separar a su madre del hijo del séptimo Hokage.

Pero fue en vano, Sakura no dudaba en decirle al joven rubio que era un hombre dela peor calaña, que no era el digno hijo de su padre y esto pareció sacarlo de quicio porque de un rápido movimiento su madre termino al otro lado de la sala debido a una patada que había propinado el Uzumaki.

Sarada estaba sorprendida de ver como había reaccionado Boruto, nunca antes lo había visto actuar de esa forma, pero no consiguió mucho intento recuperar la respiración prontamente, y su madre se levando como si nada hubiera pasado haciendo tronar sus nudillos era obvia que la cosa se había empeorado.

Sarada se paró en el medio de ambos e intento calmar a su madre, soltando más lágrimas de cocodrilo aunque algunas comenzaron a volverse reales, diciéndole que el Uzumaki no valía la pena y definitivamente no lo volvería a ver, ella pensó que era una buena jugado que mejor forma de controlar al rubio que con la amenaza de su madre de por medio.

Sakura parecía calmarse, y su ira esfumarse ante las palabras de su hija, aun así Boruto aprovecho las circunstancias para intentar retirarse pero fue detenido a tiempo. Puesto que choco con una persona a la cual estaba a punto de maldecir hasta que vio de quien se trataba.

—¡Mama! —

Enfrente del Uzumaki, se encontraba su adorable madre Hinata Hyuga, la esposa de su padre, una mujer sencillamente encantadora y por supuesto una persona de temer cuando se trataba de proteger a sus hijos, a veces Naruto le decía que una de las razones del comportamiento tan rebelde de Boruto era que lo complacía absolutamente en todo.

—¡Cariño! ¿Qué te paso? —

Hinata miro preocupado el rostro de su pequeño retoño y con ambas manos intento examinar las marcas de manos de su cuello, alguien había intentado lastimarlo y por la situación que se encontraba a sus espaldas de Sarada abrazando a su madre e intentando mantenerla alejada de todo era más que obvio para la líder de los Hyuga que había ocurrido.

Sakura miro fijamente a Hinata y noto como esta ponía a Boruto detrás de ella, era más que obvio que fue mala idea mandar a llamar a la esposa de su mejor amigo.

—Sakura, ¿Por qué mi hijo esta lastimado? —

—Tuve que darle algo de educación Hinata, ya que parece tu no le has enseñado a como se trata una mujer —

El juego de palabras comenzó y con desesperación Sarada intento calmar ambas mujeres que parecían a punto de desenfundar sus armas ninjas para atacarse, por otra parte Boruto pensaba en vengarse de Sarada.

La discusión tomo más fuerza hasta que Hinata por instinto empujo a Sarada, Sakura se lanzó sobre Hinata como una gran leona y Hinata respondió de igual forma con la fuerza de un tigre.

—¡ya basta! —

Sarada suplicaba con lágrimas, no se dio cuenta en que momento todo se había salido de control. Llevo las manos a sus bolsillos es intento sacar una pequeña tableta de pastillas y de estuche conseguir una píldora de súper soldado que Boruto le había dado.

Pero sintió un fuerte agarrón en su mano antes que pudiera tomársela, noto como la persona que la sostenía con gran violencia era su rival en todo este problema.

Boruto la miro con desafío ignorando el problema detrás de él, su madre podría manejar a la madre de Sarada o al menos eso pensaba, en todo caso eso no era una gran prioridad.

Ambos shinobis se miraron, pero por alguna razón Sarada agacho su cabeza y vomito sobre la ropa de Boruto.

El Uzumaki no podía creerlo, la iba a matar en esos momentos, literalmente tenía toda la comida de la Uchiha sobre su ropa.

Y justo cuando estaba preparando para golpearla y gritarle Sarada sencillamente se desmayó.

El cuerpo de Sarada contra el suelo fue tan fuerte que hasta sus madres detuvieron su pelea, y el propio Boruto se acercó a ella para ver que sucedía.

Lo último que recordaba Sarada en esos momentos, eran los gritos de su madre llamándola angustiosamente.

Sarada se despertó en el hospital de Konoha, totalmente desorientada y con una gran necesidad de tomar agua pero no tenía jarra alguna salvo la de las flores de la habitación pero intento contenerse hacer alguna tontería.

La puerta se comenzó abrir lentamente y Sarada observo en silencio en su cama a la persona que entraba. Era su madre con una plantilla de lo que seguro seria su historial médico, quien sabe cuántos días se había desmayado, o tal vez solo un par de horas, pero la Uchiha estaba a acostumbrada a estas cosas, siempre fue una persona enfermiza debido a que era una mestiza como la catalogo Tsunade-sama.

Pero había algo extraño en la mirada de su madre, era como una gran mezcla de desesperación, e igualmente de angustia, o tal vez algo más profundo conocía esa mirada era una que el séptimo constantemente le dedicaba a Boruto, era desilusión, Sarada observo como su madre la miraba totalmente desilusionada de ella, e incluso tal vez avergonzada.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres dijo nada, y Sakura que traía la bata del hospital saco un pequeño estuche con las pastillas de súper soldado de Sarada, y las puso sobre las mesas.

Sarada comprendía lo que sucedía o eso creía, de seguro su madre las recogió cuando se desmayó, bueno era cierto que estas pastillas estaban prohibidas, por eso tenían ese peculiar color rojo, muchos shinobis usaban aun estos medicamentos pero se habían catalogados algunos nuevos como extremadamente peligrosos.

Sarada sabía que tenía una larga charla con su madre pero era algo que podría arreglar, tal vez otra vez el llanto y las lágrimas contra Boruto podría ayudarla un poco.

—Ya no podrás seguir tomándolas, al menos no por los siguientes meses —

—Escucha mama, sé que cometí un error al tomarlas, pero en verdad… ¿espera dijiste meses? A que te refieres con eso —

Sakura no levanto la mirada solo estaba mirando el suelo como si fuera la cosa más importante en esos momentos, suspiro un par de veces pero no era capaz de mirar a su hija directamente en esos momentos.

—¿Boruto es el padre? —

—¿Por que no me miras a los ojos? y de que estas hablando ma… —

Sarada no pudo terminar esa frase, algo dentro de ella acaba de morirse, sintió como su estómago se removía en todas las direcciones, el pánico se apodero de ella.

—Debes creer que soy una tonta, ocasionando que me peleara con una gran amiga, hiciste que perdiera los estribos a causa de tus mentiras —

Sakura se levantó de su asiento y tomo una hoja amarilla y se la entregó a su hija, aunque esta dudo en tomarla, luego solo se retiró en silencio y al cerrar la puerta comenzó a llorar.

Sarada observo la hoja, y vio la gran cantidad de exámenes que tenía, por la fecha y hora notaba que solo duro un día desmayada, por los exámenes se dio cuenta que todo había cambiado para ella. Todo se terminó.

Los exámenes eran de embarazo, su madre le había practicado más de una docena. Todos y cada uno de ellos daban el mismo resultado era positiva. De seguro en algún momento como era regla general del hospital alguna enfermera se le ocurrió la idea de tomar algo de su sangre para el examen.

No sabía como actuar, ni que hacer, solo se quedó llorando, abrazo con fuerza sus piernas y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, todo pero todo esto era culpa de Boruto Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Espero que os guste este capitulo. Como dije con anterioridad este fic no es precisamente de los mas largos por capitulo así que perdón por ese lado.

Seré breve el día de hoy, no cuento con demasiado tiempo la verdad. Responderé comentarios en el próximo capitulo pero en verdad muchas y muchas gracias por todos ellos.

Los invito a leer mis otros fics, Shogun próximo en actualización, y sobreviviendo al compromiso que se encuentra en su momento mas critico.

Bueno no dire mucho sobre el capitulo estoy algo corto de tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado, les prometo que el siguiente sera mejor.


	6. Adiós infancia

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

 **adiós a la infancia**

* * *

Un golpe en seco se escuchó en toda el salón, una niña de ojos plateados observo en silencio y con gran incomodada, aunque ella igual estaba demasiado desilusionada.

La mujer mayor estaba furiosa, su cabello largo y hermoso fracasaba en su afán de su portadora de cubrí sus ojos con este, estaba llorando en silencio preguntándose tantas cosas en esos momentos, ella sabía que algo estaba sucediendo pero su hijo había dejado de causar tantos problemas a su padre que Hinata solo se quedó en silencio pensado que por fin Boruto había madurado.

Habia fallado como madre, pero sobre todo como mujer su hijo era definitivamente un caso perdido profundamente.

Himawari avanzo lentamente y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su madre y esta se limito a responder el brazo mientras sentía un poco de dolor en su mano que minutos anteriores habia dado una fuerte cachetada a Boruto.

Pero como no dársela cuando renegaba una y otra vez de su relación forzada con Sarada, era increíble que su hijo usara aquellas palabras "no es mío", "de seguro ella estuvo con alguien más". Hinata no quería pensar en otras palabras que su primogénito había dicho no quería romperse más el corazón en esos momentos.

Naruto solo observaba a toda su familia detrás de su escritorio, sentado en su silla de Hokage con las manos entrelazadas.

—Déjennos solos, —

Las palabras del séptimo Hokage resonaron en toda la habitación, y las dos mujeres Uzumaki aceptaron retirarse en silencio, poco a poco no sin antes una última mirada de desilusión hacia su hijo mayor.

—¡Papa! Escúchame, te juro que no soy el padre, Sarada intenta… —

—Basta Boruto —

La mirada de su padre hizo silenciar de inmediato al rubio, aunque Boruto no quisiera decirlo había una parte dentro de él que en verdad solo deseaba la aprobación desesperada de su padre.

—Papa yo… —

Naruto espero en silencio las palabras de su hijo, solo deseaba que por primera vez tuviera el coraje de aceptar sus aptos, pero la mirada desviada y como este parecía más enfocado en sus zapatos hirió profundamente a Naruto.

Un fuerte suspiro salió de la boca de ambos hombres, totalmente estresados por esta situación. Hace unas horas Sakura estuvo en esa misma oficina a sola con Naruto y Hinata donde literalmente pedía la cabeza de Boruto en una bandeja de plata, ella culpaba al rubio de todo, para Sakura aunque desilusionada de las mentiras de su hija lo cierto es que ante sus ojos la persona que obligo a hacer todo fue Boruto.

El amor de una madre era ciego, e igual el amor de un padre pero Naruto no quería dejarse infundir por aquellos sentimientos, sabía perfectamente que el padre del niño que crecía en el vientre de Sarada era su hijo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —

—No sé de qué hablas papa—

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó sobre la mesa del Hokage el cual había golpeado con fuerza su escritorio, con una mirada molesta dirigida a su hijo, estaba cansado de jugar.

—¡Basta Boruto! Comenzaras hacerte responsable de tus actos, ¡MALDITA SEA! Vas hacer padre, compórtate como tal ya no eres un niño —

El grito hizo que Boruto sintiera gran temor, estaba sudando demasiado, tal vez debería atacar a su padre con que no era como si él hubiera sido un gran ejemplo pero no es como si eso hubiera cambiado las cosas, que le diría no fuiste un buen padre y siempre estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo, eso quería decirle pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía, tal vez porque no quería darle más problemas a su madre o sencillamente sabía que ya era algo tonto comenzar a discutir por ello.

—Yo no lo sé… —

—Pues te recomiendo que pienses en algo, Sasuke ya sabe de la situación pero esta una misión, no podrá regresar en un mes —

Boruto entro en pánico, su maestro ya lo sabía, eso significaba que lo iba a venir a matar, porque no pensó en eso cuando se acostó con Sarada la primera vez, se supo que ella iba a decírselo para lastimar a su padre pero en ese momento el rubio solo pensaba en acostarse con la Uchiha, sus malditas hormonas.

Una cosa era acostarse con su hija, hasta cierto punto Boruto pensaba que Sasuke le iba a propinar una gran paliza pero otra era que esta estuviera embarazada, definidamente lo iban a matar.

Pero tenía un mes, un maldito mes para pensar que hacer, además de ello si Sasuke no regresaba pronto significaba que no le importaba demasiado o eso quería pensar el rubio.

Naruto observo en silencio a su hijo, quería decirle algo más pero no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, la mirada de su pequeño le indicaba que apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

—Deberías ir a verla —

Fue lo único que dijo el padre mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida.

—Ella te necesita ahora —

—Ella arruino mi vida —

—No, Boruto fuiste tú quien lo hizo —

Naruto cerró la puerta lentamente mientras Boruto quedaba solo y silencio en aquel lugar.

* * *

Sarada estaba sentada en su camilla, aun no había podido abandonar el hospital y lo cierto es que no deseaba hacerlo, estaba totalmente desconcertada, asustada y no sabía qué hacer.

Su madre la había dejado sola hace un par de horas, dijo que iría hablar con el Hokage, por los dioses como iba a conseguir ser Hokage ahora, todos sus sueños, sus planes, sus ideales, todo se acaba de estropear.

Pero aunque quisiera culpar alguien ahora, Sarada sabía que en gran parte era su culpa, y era una mujer de principios aunque ahora estuvieran en duda.

Pero que podría hacer, ella solo tenía quince años, era una maldita adolescente aun. No podía ser una madre, tener una niña cuando aún ella era una pero no podía huir, nunca lo había hecho y no pensaba hacerlo ahora.

El niño, o la niña que estaba dentro de ella, no sabía que pasaría pero estaba seguro que iba a encontrar la manera de protegerlo ya fuera con ella a su lado o sin ella, no sabía si la mejor opción era tenerla, o darla en adopción aunque fuera a su madre. Porque conocía a sus padres y no iba a permitir que ella se lo diera a cualquier persona.

—Escúchame, esto es raro para mí pero soy tu madre sé que no soy un gran ejemplo, y mucho menos lo que esperas pero te prometo que te voy a proteger, de mi padre, y de tu padre, sobre todo de este último no voy a permitir que este te ponga un dedo encima y este será mi deseo egoísta se mi venganza contra él, crece y se feliz alejado de el —

Sarada puso su mano sobre su estómago, y comenzó acariciarlo lentamente, en silencio estaba segura que Su padre no tomaría una buena reacción todo esto y temía a esa reacción y por otra parte Boruto deseaba tenerlo lo mas lejos posible. Sin darse cuenta que unos ojos azules claros la observaban desde la puerta que estaba medio abierta. Y en silencio Boruto observo y escucho y comenzó alejarse lentamente, el juego de la venganza era para dos Sarada, no sería la única que usaría a su pequeño contra el otro.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

T-T perdon por la tardanza con esta historia pero en verdad estuve entretenido con otros fics, en especial con Compromiso que cada dia se pone mas interesante. Los invito a leer mi nuevo fic de "BoruSara" El amor es ciego basado en Road Ninja.

A veces le pongo Bolt o Boruto pero creo que todos sabemos que es la misma persona el motivo es que no se, creo que Bolt es una manera infantil de llamar a Boruto y este ultimo es su nombre completo.

Agradecimientos a todos por sus comentarios.

KasumiMisty Jajaja si que se jodio todo, si este Bolt no es el mejor de todos, pero el fic tiene una temática trágica.

kaiserofdarkness _ Camarada siempre es bueno leer tus comentarios, en verdad he pasado a ver a tus fics pero creo que los volviste a subir no se bien XD

Guest: Sarada esta asustada aca esta intentando ser responsable aunque no completamente se deja guiar tambien de parte de su odio

Kumikoson4 c: Siempre intento que todas mis historias sean distintas y tengan una tematica algo fuerte. gracias por tu comentario.

olgamoo30 : Jajaja Boruto aun no esta listo para ser padre todo el fic sera como intenta madurar

Adriss : jajaja y mas se va a podrir pronto

Guest si es mucho mas fuerte, de eso no hay duda

J. : la bomba apenas comienza a tener forma

AkimeMaxwell Lamento la demora, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

Bueno para todos y todas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, yo en verdad las valoro mucho.


	7. Pensamientos

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

Antes que todo quiero expresar mi agradecimiento por todos los comentarios que ha recibido este fic.

 **Pequeña Rivalidad**

* * *

Sarada ya sentía sobre su cuerpo los cuatro meses de embarazo, siempre tuvo una figura delgada y esto resaltaba mucho más, parecía como si se hubiera metido una pequeña pelota dentro de su camisa, pensar en eso le causaba cierta gracia mientras se miraba en el espejo, quería pensar en cómo sería su hijo.

Sacaría sus ojos, su cabello, necesitaría gafas como ella, tantas cosas y cada vez más dudas que iba a preguntarle a su madre alguien que parecía tan reacia a tiempos y en otros tan ansiosa, tal vez era el hecho que su madre se sentía tan desilusionada de ella, por sus mentiras y por esto, pero como culparla, Sarada comenzaba a entender cada vez más a su madre.

Su padre bueno, parece ser que su plan de venganza no funciono. Su venganza que tonta, acostarse con Boruto el estudiante estrella de su padre, solo para hacerlo sentir a este mal por descuidar a su hija, había planeado hasta mil maneras de cómo decírselo, y bueno se dio cuenta y lo cierto es que solo vio desilusión en sus ojos y eso para Sarada fue como una puñalada directa al corazón lo peor es que esa fue su única reacción, la única.

Pero eso ahora no importaba, siguió tocando su pequeña barriga lentamente, pronto solo faltaban cinco meses, bueno nunca pensó que estaría tan ansiosa por algo como esto.

Ya no le importaba su joven edad, tendría que madurar prontamente y a la fuerza, todo lo haría por el bien de su pequeño o pequeña, aun no sabía y no quería saberlo, seria sorpresa para el disgusto de su madre que parecía más interesada en esto.

Su principal objetivo ahora era no darse el lujo a equivocarse como sus padres, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, pensaba que su madre debió sentirse de esa misma forma cuando la estaba esperando, y que errores no quería cometer, era su gran duda, el olvido de sus padres, si se ponía a pensar en ello sería pronto madre necesitaba dinero y ella era una Kunoichi, tendría que ir a misiones, buscar quien cuidara a su retoño.

Maldición sarada maldijo mientras golpeaba la pared, esta vez no genero un gran daño como en otras ocasiones, había aprendido a controlar su fuerza, heredada de su madre. Entre más pensaba las cosas más dolor de cabeza le producía, estrés de todo.

Tenía suerte de aun tener un techo su madre y su padre estuvieron a punto de sacarla. Aunque pensaba que era más idea de su progenitor y su mama lo detuvo, no sabía que pensar, tampoco de quien fue la idea y eso daba a muchas posibilidades.

Al final se enteró por los gritos pero cuando ambos alzaban la voz era difícil saber quién era quien. No quería aceptarlo, o incluso pensarlo pero la idea del séptimo de aceptar su ayuda financiera cada vez parecía más aceptable, el único problema es que si lo hacia Boruto tarde o temprano aparecería a reclamar algo.

Y ahora que pensaba en el rubio, buen eso era un asunto complicado, el séptimo lo mando a una misión hace dos meses y desde entonces no lo ha vuelto a ver, ha enviado dos cartas pero ambas las quemo, su madre las leyó y pidió que las leyera y ella como buena Uchiha que era las lanzo directo al fuego de la chimenea.

—Yo cuidare de ti, no necesitamos a tu tonto padre —

Esta última palabra Sarada la dijo con tanto odio pero intento no decirlo fuerte, su pequeño no merecía sentir ese odio, no aún no. Su felicidad con este ser sería la mejor arma contra Boruto, contra su padre, contra todos, sería feliz sin ellos eso lo iba a demostrar sin importar nada más.

—Sarada, hija Bolt está aquí —

Era su madre quien entraba por la puerta y se quedó observándola en silencio. Porque tuvo que regresar ahora, que quería acaso no entendía que no deseaba ser nada de él.

—Dile que se vaya no quiero verlo… —

—Hija no creo que eso sea posible, el no viene solo —

—¿A qué te refieres mama? —

La mirada de Sakura le daba a entender a su hija que eran problemas y muy serios, sin necesidad de palabras pero debía decírselo, aunque fuera doloroso.

—Viene con agentes del servicio de familia —

Aquello se sintió como un frio baldado de agua, la piel de Sarada se erizo y sintió que todo a su alrededor caí sobre ella.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Primero las historias no se han detenido, la razón de mi demora es que he tenido exámenes finales en mi universidad y claro tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo para estas épocas.

Ire actualizando mis historias una por una. Próximo capitulo punto de vista de Boruto. Se que este capitulo es corto pero es que estoy muy ocupado.


End file.
